


Greasy Gearhead Geeks

by McKayRulez



Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Dating, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Geek Love, Geeks, Motorcycles, Oblivious, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Daniel arrives at Carter's place only find Rodney and Sam working on one of her motorcycles.Aka Daniel is an oblivious third wheel to a geeky playdate.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson & Rodney McKay, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Daniel Jackson, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Rodney McKay
Series: <-Sam & Rodney - Geeks in Love - < [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1081155
Kudos: 9





	Greasy Gearhead Geeks

The two scientists finished setting up the engine and sat back on their heels and admired their work. Sam wiped the grease onto her overalls then stretched, as Rodney ran a rag across her gas tank, trying to give it a shine. 

She scrutinized his handiwork, frowned, batted his hand away, then ran her own cloth over it to make sure there weren't any scuff marks. He rolled his eyes at her. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He drew out his Canadian accent. "I thought you asked me here to help you or did you just want me to watch you do it?"

"Ease up a little."

"Ease up? You get all squirmy no matter what I do." 

"Just..." She rubbed her rag over the rims tenderly, as she looked over it with care. "Be gentle with her." 

"With you? Sure. But with this bucket of bolts, I think she needs a lot more love and elbow grease." He eyed her and the way she was looking at her bike and stroking it. "Do you," He pointed at her and the motorcycle. "Need some 'alone time'?" He smirked teasingly. 

She rolled her eyes and playfully whacked him with her cloth. 

Rodney side gazed her with a smile as she turned back to her bike. "Well, should we give it a try and start her up?" He moved his hand around her, letting his fingers trail over her back until he reached past her to the key in the ignition. 

Sam glared warningly at him and he leaned back jokingly. "Okay." He raised his hands. "Okay. Your baby." He smirked. After a moment, his eyes looked away nervous. "That's fine... Besides I can think of something else I'd rather," he looked down, flushing. "like to turn on." 

"Oh? And what would that be." Sam teased. 

Just as Rodney finally worked up the nerve to lean closer to her face, Sam's house doorbell rang. She gave him an apologetic look as she got up and Rodney dropped his head with a pent-up frustrated sigh. 

Sam walked past the open the garage door, and peered over the hedges towards the front of her house and smiled at Daniel. She waved him over. "Hey, back here." 

"I brought some food and movies." He raised his to-go bag in emphasis. She gave him a confused look. "The team get-together for lunch. Cameron wanted to celebrate all of us being on Earth at the same time for once." 

Sam shook her head. "Oh, right." She touched her forehead, swiping some hair from her face, which left an oily trace. "It slipped my mind." She reached out and took the bag. "Thanks for the supplies." 

Daniel nodded. "It's nice you finally had some time away from the Hammond. The two shared a small smile which was followed by a hug. When she pulled away Sam noticed the grease she left on him. "Oh, sorry." 

He brushed her off. "It's fine." A little dirt didn't hurt anyone, especially in his line of work. He then noticed Rodney, who reluctantly stood behind her. "Rodney." 

"Daniel." He acknowledged back, though the bespeckled man detected a bit of disappointment in his expression. 

Daniel looked to the two covered in grease and grime and the messy garage. "Am I interrupting something?" 

"It's fine. We were just finishing up." Sam replied as she led the way inside the house to set the supplies down on her kitchen table.

"Sam needed my help with her Harley." Rodney answered smugly. 

"I didn't 'need' your help." Sam stressed as she washed her hands, then turned and looked up at him with a smirk of her own. "I just felt sorry for you all alone and without any work to do." 

Rodney narrowed his eyes back at her. "You know I have a life outside of work." 

"Could have fooled me." She gave him a feigning innocent smile as she began to set out the games and food. 

Rodney snorted. Right as Daniel opened his mouth, McKay kept up the bickering. "In fact, helping you kept me from getting ready for my date tonight." 

"Oh, a date?" She and Rodney shared a look that Daniel couldn't decipher. 

"We're going to the-" He cut himself off when he noticed the movies Daniel brought. "Di-" McKay paused, with his head tilted, eyes locked on Sam to gauge her reaction, then nodded to himself and lowered his chin. "Have Dinner. I'm having dinner with the most beautiful and brilliant woman in the world." He clarified. Daniel furrowed his brow at his behaviour. 

"Ooo... Is she real this time?" Sam teased and poked his chest. 

"And what's that", he poked her back, "supposed to mean?" 

Sam frowned and shrugged innocently. "Are you sure she's not just a hallucination?" She quirked an eyebrow tauntingly. 

"One time." He raised a finger, and stood closer to her, face to face. "I hallucinated you one time and you won't let it go." His gaze lessened when a thought dawned on him and he smirked and crossed his arms. 

Daniel stared at the two confused. "Uh, guys-" McKay cut him off. 

"Given that you're still thinking about that, I guess you just admitted that you can't get me out of your head either." 

"Oh please." Sam rolled her eyes, as she set out paper plates and napkins. 

Daniel finally got a word in when he cleared his throat. "Maybe you should go and get cleaned up for your date then." He gestured to the grease stains on his clothes. 

Rodney kept his gaze locked on Sam's eyes and gestured the suggestion away with his hand. "Hmm, no, I think I'll stay." He took a seat at the table and relaxed. "Besides you brought food and I've been slaving away in that garage of hers all morning. She owns me a snack before I get hypoglycemic." He leaned forward and grabbed some chips and popped them in his mouth, then made a face when he tasted the gross oil from his fingers. 

"I'm sure your 'girlfriend' will appreciate this." Sam gestured to all of him. 

He leaned toward her with a smile. His face nearly an inch from hers. "There's nothing wrong with a 'hard'-working, 'dirty' man and a little-" He reached up and swiped at the grimy strain on her forehead. "'lubricant' on a date." He enunciated slowly and his grin broadened. 

Daniel cleared his throat, and McKay leaned back, but he seemed to still not care about Daniel's presence at all. "You know I'm not the only dirty one here..." He ran a finger over her arm. "We both need a shower..." 

Daniel gave the two nerds a shocked expression at what he had suggested. "Seriously?" He peered between the two.

"What? It's just a fact." He turned to look at Daniel. "Don't you think she needs a shower?" He didn't wait for an answer before looking back at Sam. "Or do you think he thought I mean we take one together." He paused, glancing the ceiling. "Share the water, save the environment and all that." He waved his hand blandly. He looked back at Sam with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind. Would you?" 

Daniel glared at Rodney. "You keep going on about a date and now you're flirting with Sam?" He shook his head. That man was some kind of work. 

Rodney rolled his eyes at Daniel, glanced at Sam, then returned his gaze to Jackson. "Well, that's typically what one does on a date." 

"Huh?" 

A car could be heard pulling up with the rest of SG-1. 

Rodney sighed and got up with a stretch. "Well, that's my cue to leave." He did not want to stay to see Cameron or get hounded by the protective Sam squad. "Anyway." He looked back at Sam. "Now that your bikes finished..." He leaned towards her, one arm wrapping behind her waist. "Call me you're ready to work on your 'Hot Rod'." He winked. 

Sam stifled a snort. "Hot Rod?" She questioned teasingly. 

He chuckled as the rest of SG-1 entered and to their shock witnessed McKay finally hungrily kissing Carter. When they parted, McKay let his eyes roam over her as he caught his breath. He then turned and passed SG-1 by to leave, with a large satisfied grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys like this and if you want more chapters. :)


End file.
